This invention relates to a bag device and more particularly to a closable pouch worn against the chest as a pouch garment. The pouch garment is easily donned, fits people having various chest sizes and is useful for holding personal effects.
People sometimes desire to listen to the radio or to other forms of recorded music and speech without having to hold the radio in their hand. Also, people often dress in clothes that do not have pockets or other means for holding personal effects, such as keys, money, jewelry, and other valuables. Without a secure place to hold these items, they risk losing them. This is especially the case for people engaged in strenuous activities, such as running and bicycling and the like.